A Thousand Lives To Die
by Ice Dragon638
Summary: Jou in his past life has done something wrong, so he was punished by being cursed to be reincarnated a thousand times. But he is at his second last life, what happens if he dosen't break the curse before his last life? YAOI sj
1. Default Chapter

A Thousand Lives to Die  
  
Summary:  
  
Five thousand years ago, a boy did something he should have never done. He was punished by being cursed, having to be reincarnated a thousand times. There was a way to break the curse but he never tried to succeed it. On his second last life he met somebody, and who knew that this somebody would help him break this curse in a unimaginable way. But worst of all there is a catch to this curse.  
  
YAOI Seto/Joey   
  
...Joey's gonna have lots of names in this fic but I'm to lazy to find 1000 names for him so I'll be using the same ones... so...on to the fic. Jou and Kaiba's names are for a few chapters, Jou: Jono Sirus Kaiba: Seth Kano  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
What Happened Should Have Never Happened  
  
Joey's POV  
  
In Egypt, a long time ago, you probably can't tell that I'm exaggerating long... any ways, I used to be the most polite boy in the palace where the pharaoh lived, the palace was huge and I mean it, it was HUGE... back to what I was saying about me being polite, everybody would be talking about me and using me as a role model to the other kids in the palace, sometimes the guards who guard the prisoners down at the jail cells compare me and they don't even know who I am! I mean I am really rude and I do all these bad things and guess what nobody notices it. Even my mom doesn't even know that and she fusses over me twenty four seven. So nobody ever knew why I did what I did to get me here, since I was so polite, they never thought that I could do something like this...  
  
My father is a priest, he is in the second highest position a priest can be. He worked at the temple where the Pharaoh prays every morning.   
  
The Pharaoh was a good friend of my father so that's the only reason he comes to the temple; to see my dad, the Pharaoh hates being the pharaoh, that's what my dad told me. My father is a friend to everybody who is important at the temple and the palace too, and even friends with some of the commoners.  
  
When I was a boy, I wanted to be a priest like my dad. My father was ok with that but not my mother. She wanted me to be a palace guard or somebody important at the palace. So when I was fifteen, she sent me to one of those guard/priest training sessions behind the temple. My dad told me before I started that the training is there is for both guards and priests and the training is exactly the same until you finish two years of that session. After that you chose if you want to go be a guard or be a priest. He winked at me before saying, priests need to toughen up and get some muscles cause some of the rituals need strength from the priest and if the priest doesn't have any strength after the ritual they will die so that's why the priests have to train for size. So I went to the session, happily knowing, that after I finish this I will get to train to be a priest. Of course my mother wasn't happy with the choice I made after the two years. But apparently after one month of training to be a priest, I switched back to guard training cause I got really confused with all the spells, rituals and gods to pray to. Turned out that I wanted to be a guard more than a priest. My dad was ok with that, and my mother was jumping with joy.   
  
You're probably wondering why I am telling you all this, because all this has to do with my curse, the curse that should have never happened to me. The curse of Pharaoh Makuhita. The curse is reincarnation. Pharaoh Makuhita was the father of Pharaoh Yami, the present ruler of that year the curse happened. Yami is as old as me. He was pharaoh when he was fourteen, the youngest one ever. And he only trusted a few people: My dad, Seth's dad, Seth and me. He was a friend with some people but he didn't trust them whole-heartedly.  
  
So that's why he hates coming to the temple to pray cause he is too young to be pharaoh and he hates the job.  
  
I am telling this story to you cause I am bored, I remember everything that happened in the lives that I have lived, cause the people in charge of my reincarnation were too lazy to give me the drink to erase my memory of what had happened in that life. I have stopped reincarnated now cause I broke it, I broke the dam curse, I mean we broke the curse, that special someone helped me. I had only two lives left but I almost died when I was trying to break it so that would leave one life left and knowing me I wouldn't have bothered to break. I could've broke the curse as soon as I could but I didn't cause to break the curse you have to find true love and I've already found my guy so I didn't bother to break it. You probably can't tell but I'm smiling now, happy cause if I didn't break it before my last death something terrible will happen. You find out what terrible thing happens later...   
  
Priest School (Normal pov)  
  
A blonde hair and amber eyes guy named Jono Sirus sat there dozing on and off a million times while the teacher talked about the gods and how rituals for them are really important. And it was only thanks to his friend Seth that he didn't fall asleep.   
  
"Psss, Jono wake up." Seth whispered as he poked Jono's side. Seth had brown eyes and ice blue eyes, but they always soften a bit when ever with his Jono. "...Ugh...no...Wake me...up later..." he mumbles earning a disapproved look from his friend. "Wake up now or I'll tell Tea that she can kiss you." Jono jerked back so fast that he almost hit Seth's head. "I'm awake!" Seth started chuckling at his boyfriend, they always managed to keep it in whispers and he always manage to find a new thing to wake him each time and each time there was always a different expression on his face. Right now there was horror on his face.  
  
"If you do," earning a hard glare, well more like puppy eyes, "I will so hate you for eternity." Making Seth cock an eyebrow. "Even if I die before you?" leaving Jono wordless. "...Meanie." Seth scoffed. "Well you know puppy, you look very cute pouting..." Earning a blush from him, everyone knew that Jono hated being called puppy except when Seth called him that. Cause everyone knew they were in a 'small' relationship. "Hah...and it's not my fault that Tea has a crush on you." Jono started in a whiny tone, "But its not my fault I helped her pick up her books that day when she dropped them and everyone knows that she has a crush on every hot guy here." "So let me guess that you think you're hot?" "Mmhmm and I'm proud of it." Soft warm laughter filled their ears as Seth laughed from what his boyfriend said, "whatever you say pup-"  
  
"Mr. Kano and Mr. Sirus, is there a problem?" interrupted their teacher in a loud voice. Both turned their heads to see their teacher, Mr. Shingo staring at them patiently. "No, sir not at all." Not believing them. "Ok, now that I do have your attention since I have been calling your names since the last five minutes, tomorrow the head priest will be coming over tomorrow as a guest speaker." He looked at Seth a bit closer before saying, "And Mr. Kano, you better pay attention tomorrow when your father is here tomorrow. I am pretty sure he does not want to know how you behaved today." Earning a snicker from the class which earning them a cold glare because Seth Kano hardly gets into trouble. "And as for you Jono, your father will also be coming so lets hope you will behave tomorrow. Sigh class dismiss."   
  
Seth and Jono were the first ones out of the room, continuing their conversation. "But I still don't get it, how can Tea not have a crush you when your one of the hottest guys in the school!" "Hah...easy, with all the glares I give her, she's probably scared to death." Wrapping one arm around Jono's waist. "Besides she has problems, when she sees that someone is already taken she stills try to seduce them, heh like you." A blush started on Jono's face. "Shut up..." "What you don't like me?" nibbling on his earlobe. "Sss-seth" "hahaha, well puppy you better get rid of your blush or Tea will think your blushing cause of her."  
  
Jono looked up to see Tea walking towards them. Tea was learning how to be a priestess and she thinks that all the boys have a major crush on her. She has brown hair to her shoulders and always walks with a funny rhythm in her steps, which she thinks is sexy. And since Seth and Jono are the hottest guys in the school, she's always hitting on them. "Hi Seth," taking a step closer with more of a funny rhythm, earning a glare from Seth and she took a step back. "Heheh...gulp, hi Jono."   
  
'Aw man, why'd she have to be here, it made Seth stop nibbling on my ear, sighs.' "Hi Tea."  
  
Seth was glaring daggers at Tea and apparently she noticed so she took another step back. "Well puppy, I have to go." Earning a ' no don't leave me here with this psycho' look. "You want too come puppy?" "Yes" he screamed out, not wanting to be with her for another second. Kaiba gave her one more cold glare before walking swiftly out the door. Jono was scrambling after him not even doing anything to tell her that he was leaving. Tea stood there huffing cause two hot guys just ditched her, but she just started walking her funny walk as soon as she saw more hot guys.  
  
Outside   
  
"Seth, where are we going?" asked Jono in a sort of whiney tone. "The temple." Jou didn't want to go to the temple he wanted to go to Seth's house until his dad or mom wanted him to come home. "Why?" he asked in a childish tone. "My dad wanted to so me something." Earning a groan from Jono. "And why are you groaning." Jono giving his best puppy eyes and said in a whiney tone, "I don't want to go to the temple." Making Seth turn around, "and why not?" Cocking a perfect eyebrow.   
  
"Because." taking this as an opportunity he ran into Seth, making the said boy hold onto him and started snuggling into his chest. Chuckling as he said, "I have to show you something there" Jou looked up from his very comfortable position and made and 'oh' face. Then he remembered that he had to tell something to Seth too. "Seth I have to tell you something." Seth nodded his head and said ok. Jono mumbled something. "What'd you say?" Leaning closer. "I said that I..." he mumbled a bit louder and a bit more accurate but Seth could only catch, priest and quitting. He started laughing before lifting his boyfriend's chin. "You know if you want to tell me something you shouldn't mumble." Giving him a light kiss and tightening his hold around his waist. Jono gave a light blush before he said it again, but he said it like he was talking to himself. "Jono." Seth said in a warning tone. "Sigh...I'm quitting priest school." Seth laughed. "What?"   
  
Seth give Jou a wondering look before voicing his thoughts out. "Now that wasn't hard now was it? Sigh, why are you leaving Jou." Jou turned a nice shade of red. "Hey, you know me with the short attention span I have and its REALLY boring." Putting a lot of emotion into 'really'. "Oh..." that's Seth could think of, I know Jono can't really attention and all but I never thought he'll quit the damn school. "Then where are you going?" Jono didn't respond for a while before he said guard training. "Then I assume you know that they're already in their trip." "Sigh, yeah I'm going there next week."  
  
Jono seemed really distressed, not because he was leaving the stupid school he was attending but because he was leaving Seth behind. Snuggling his head into Seth's chest and mumbling, "I'm going to miss you so much." Seth tightened his grasp around Jono's waist before whispering me too. "I hope you dot forget me, hey but we still have a week left, we can do anything you want." Seeing Jono's distressed face. His face light up as soon as Seth said that and he quickly nodded his head. "Ha ha come on." Placing a light kiss on his forehead. 'This sucks, two years without seeing him...at least I have one more week with him.'  
  
As the two walked off to the temple, not knowing that Jono learning how to be a guard can have a huge consequence in the future.  
  
Prologue of A Thousand Lives to Die.  
  
Heh...was that too long?  
  
Yea...anyways Review Please? With a cherry on top.  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Two Years Later

Ok…hi again c'est moi Icedragon638…ok that sounded really weird…Ok anyways sorry for not updating in such a long time, well you see my computer was having problems again and well I say problems it means that I have more than one! And I'm like really not in the happy mood. Well I guess that's my excuse for not updating but do you readers even believe these kinds of excuses anymore? Hah who knows… o.O  
  
I was looking over the 1st chapter and I saw that half of the Jonos were Jou, so don't mind me if you see it again this chapter cause I didn't know until a couple of days ago.  
  
Big thanks to all who reviewed for the first chapter!!!

and my astericks and squiggly lines and stuff like that didnt work so you have to figure out where it gets cut off

Ok enough of my babbling so enjoy this chapter.   
  
Warnings: YAOI means boy X boy action. Don't like don't read… a bit of swearing.   
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own YuGiOh!  
  
"Hn…" talking  
  
_Chocolate ice cream!_ - thinking  
  
A Thousand Lives to Die  
  
Chapter 2: Two Years Later  
  
Two years later  
  
Jono was always the type to not do well in anything that involves learning, you know like school or learning how to make something work. So unexpectedly he passed the survival test in the beginning of the camp, made it through the try not to be seduced test and the one test he barely passed; the famine test. It took him every nerve to try not to complain about his hunger and how he wanted some food.   
  
So Jono miraculously passed all the tests to get in the camp and out of it. Though Jono would be lying if he said he had a great time. Most of the time he was depressed cause Seth wasn't with him, the rest of the time he was really worn out from the training. And the bad part was that all the teachers were out to get him.   
  
So when it was time to leave the 'hell hole', Jono was standing in front of the camp's open gates making faces and saying curses at it for making him miserable while he was there.  
  
Well until one of his friends, Yugi asked him what he was doing. Well that was when it all started, pure havoc caused by the one and only; Jono Sirus. Jono was surprised when Yugi when he asked him what he was doing. So the reasonable thing to do when you're 'sneaked' up on is to jump up. But Jono did more than jump up, he landed right on Yugi's toes, who started jumping around in pain and ended up knocking into Ryou–another friend of theirs-- who landed in a puddle of water which got everyone wet who was within 3 feet radius of the puddle and believe me there were a LOT of people. Of course Jono earned like plenty of glares from them all because miraculously he was the only one who was dry, with only a drop of water on his face.  
  
Trying to shy away from everyone except Ryou and Yugi because Yugi was helping Ryou out of the puddle. Everyone was half soaked except Yugi and Ryou, but they didn't really mind since it was really hot that day but the rest seemed to mind.   
  
Jono ended up against a tree and he couldn't really move anywhere since everybody had surrounded him. Yugi and Ryou had tried to help but they could hardly squeeze through. So for the next few minutes there was growling and yelling at Jono to get down from the tree so they could pummel him, until a mocking laugh filled the air.   
  
Everyone stopped their assault at Jono and turned around expecting to see one of the camps' teachers laughing at Jono and how he was always in trouble. Well they didn't, they saw a guy standing in front of the carriage. Another guy came out of the carriage as the other guy started talking. The first guy was dressed was dressed in fine, dark purple tunic with gold trimmings, with a hat pharaohs wear, the same color as his tunic. The second guy was in a white tunic with blue trimmings wearing a priest hat that was the same color as his tunic.   
  
"Jono, I see you still get in trouble, after learning how to be a guard. I thought you would have turned a bit more mature." Jono knew who was talking, but he didn't know who the other guy was but his body and stance looked very familiar.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Yami." Jono laughed as he jumped of the tree he had found refuge on and walked to his friend.  
  
As soon as everyone heard 'Yami', they all knew he is the pharaoh of Egypt. So they all made two lines--one on the right side the other on the left--making a little road before they all bowed down  
  
"And besides how could it have made me a bit mature if all they did was torture me."  
  
Yami clasped his hands together in front of his face before he said in a mock tone, "Oh my, did you lose a limb or something? Did they tie you up? If they did you enjoy the bondage, are you dead yet? "  
  
Jono stood there, staring at Yami like he just ate a whole camel. He had no clue what Yami had said because his voice went up a couple notches. "Uh…mind saying it again?"  
  
"Never mind." Yami sighed as he unclasped his hands.   
  
The guy next to him smirked; no one understood someone when the pharaoh was mocking someone since his voice always gets higher than usual. So the people who Yami was mocking usually ended up in more trouble if they agreed to what Yami said.  
  
"So Yami what are you doing here?" asked Jono trying hard not to stare at the guy with the oh-so familiar smirk and body. _Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, don't s—mmmm his chest looks so delicious right now, ack I'm with Seth shouldn't be checking him out…aww damn who cares I'm sure Seth looks at other people too.  
_  
"The stupid High Advisor," drawled Yami "said the palace needs new guards sine the last bunch died from Bakura and Marik's wrath, so now we hardly have any left so he said he was going to go here and select some guards but apparently, this morning he said he had some business to attend to so he mad me come here to pick out a lot of guards."  
  
"So he sent you here in all your finery not caring if you get attacked?"   
  
Yami was dressed was dressed in fine, dark purple tunic with gold trimmings, with a hat pharaohs wear, the same color as his tunic. And he was wearing bracelets, anklets and had some kohl around his eyes. (AN: is that what it's called, kohl? If it is, it's the stuff that Egyptians wear around their eyes.) The guy behind to Yami was in a white tunic with blue trimmings wearing a priest hat that was the same color as his tunic.  
  
"It won't be a problem with him here," stated Yami as he pointed to the guy behind him "and the stupid High Advisor said that we had a better chance with the guy in charge if went like this, to get better and smarter guards who won't go head on with Bakura and Marik."  
  
"But how can one priest protect you?" asked Jono curiously.  
  
By now Yami was pretty much annoyed with Jono's questions even if he only asked a few and that the fact that he had to be here so he just pushed back Jono, yelled his answer before he inside the camp to find the guy in charge.  
  
Well of course no one understood what Yami said since he was in such a furry…well only the guy behind him understood him. (AN: anyone wants to guess who this guy is?)  
  
"It's funny after being with him all these years I still only understand him when he's normal or mad. Anyways he said that we brought with us one guard if something 'were' to happen to me."   
  
Jono half recognized the voice, so he moved closer to him to try and see his face since his hat made a shadow around his face. The guy didn't move back as Jono advanced closer. The unexpected happened when Jono was within an arms reach. In less tan a second, Jono was in the strangers arms, his own arms held tightly by his side and his head was against the strangers well toned chest. But the bad thing was the stranger was trailing kisses down his neck.   
  
So Jono did the logical thing to do when some guy is trailing kisses down neck; struggle and scream bloody murder. But you see everyone had followed Yami inside hoping to be chosen as a palace guard including the guard and the guy who drove the carriage. So it was Jono, the stranger and the horses but they weren't paying attention because they were grazing. (AN: did they even have horses in ancient Egypt?)  
  
A low chuckle could be heard while Jono was screaming and struggling making him stop.  
  
"My, my Jono, you still scream like a girl even after the camp." Then after a few long seconds, Jono finally realized who this person was.  
  
"Seth is that you?"  
  
"The one and only!" Seth laughed, letting go of Jono reluctantly. (AN: ok if you guessed Seth or Seto or Kaiba or anything close to him, bravo you guessed right!)   
  
"So…" a sly smile crawling on to his face "why were you screaming?"  
  
"Eh…you just surprised me that's all." Jono lied as he rubbed the back of his neck, forgetting all about his screaming.  
  
"Really? You seemed more like scared shitless than surprised with all that high pitched screaming." Raising a perfect eyebrow, remembering how he found out that Jono screamed like a girl…  
  
FlAsHbAcK  
  
"Jono are you done yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How bout now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But you've been there for almost 2 hours!"  
  
"Hey, I just got out of the basin."   
  
Seth sighed, he was getting agitated from waiting for Jono, and sure he told him that the dinner was in 2 hours before he went to take a shower. Sure he had lie that dinner was in 2 hours but more like 4 since he knew that he was going to take this long. Seth had planned out 1 hour for Jono, 1 for him, a bit of 'fun' for 30 minutes and then the rest was for cleaning up a bit before heading out to meet his dad.  
  
So right now he was lying on his bed, bored to hell as Jono used his washing chamber that was connected to his room.  
  
"Then what are you doing right now? It can't take that long to dress." He didn't care if he was whining he just wanted Jono to get out so he could have his fun time!   
  
Silence was heard from the chamber.  
  
"Jono?" he didn't sound annoyed but his face showed pure annoyance.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm adding the kohl on." Seth groaned this was taking to long.  
  
"Why? You're only meeting my dad, it's not like were going to one of Yami's dinner parties."  
  
"Eh…first impressions I guess."   
  
Now Seth was getting really impatient, got up and barged in the washing chamber to see   
  
Jono's very naked and very sexy body.  
  
"Mmmmm Jono." A high pitched scream filled the room as Jono heard Seth moan out his name.  
  
Seth laughed as he walked up to Jono and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
  
"Jono, I didn't know you screamed like a girl." Chuckled Seth while Jono turned red.  
  
"Well, it's because I don't."   
  
Seth didn't hear this because if your lover is naked and you've been wanting to have some fun for a long time, wouldn't you take this as an advantage? So Seth was trailing kisses down Jono's slender and very nasty neck. But the problem for Jono was that, when you're butt-naked, in your lover's arm and your body is pressed tightly against his, you tend to have a few problems down south. And he didn't want to take another shower since knew they were already late. So he started squirming to try and get out of Seth's grasp which made it worse when his groin connected with Seth's causing them a moment of pure pleasure crawling up their spines.  
  
Usually Jono doesn't complain but when you are already late for a dinner, taking a shower is a bad thing well for Jono anyways. You could say that when he wants to meet Seth's dad he wanted everything to be perfect, so if he took another shower he would be washing away the one eye done of kohl and that eye was the only one that he didn't screw up on. If he took another shower, it would take him longer than before to get the kohl applied correctly. (AN: ok did that even make sense? If it didn't its suppose to tell you that Jono's a perfectionist.)  
  
"Pup stop squirming" he stopped.  
  
"Pup, go take another shower (AN: did have showers back then?) and when your doen call me and I help you apply the kohl."  
  
And just like that he left Jono, singing softly "Jono screams like a girl" in that na-na-na-na-boo-boo tune.  
  
"SETH NO I DON'T!" Seth chuckled.  
  
eNd FlAsHbAcK  
  
"'um…eh…yea" Jono was beet red, he knew it.  
  
"Only joking my pup." Jono pouted.  
  
"Awe, no, I don't want my cute little puppy to be sad now would I?" Jono pouted more determined to look even sadder.  
  
"You are so adorable when pouting."  
  
"No, I'm not." Harrumphed Jono.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
This went on for a couple of minutes before Jono was getting annoyed and yelled his loudest NO I'M NOT, which Seth took as an opportunity to swoop down and capture his mouth into a passionate kiss, probing every part of Jono's mouth, craving more from the renewed taste.  
  
Jono's arms was hanging on to Seth's neck for his dear life having gotten was he had missed for the last 2 years. Moaning as Seth started caressing his back. Seth had finally rediscovered every nook and cranny in Jono's mouth before he found his tongue and had started sucking on it like a lollipop. Cause of that, it took out all the air Jono had left of him from the sheer pleasure, breaking for air but noses still touching, Jono hugged Seth before he murmured "I missed you a lot Seth." Burying his head into the nape of Seth's neck.   
  
"Me too puppy, me too." Seth whispered as he was trailing kisses down at the newly exposed neck. "You may be adorable when you're pouting, but you're irresistible when breathless."  
  
Jono couldn't help but blush at the remark.   
  
"So… you're a priest now?"  
  
"No," Seth stated as he was nuzzling Jono's neck "Head Priest actually."  
  
"Oh," moaned Jono "but isn't your dad the High Priest?"  
  
The nuzzling stopped for a moment before it continued again. A soft sigh was heard as Seth continued his nuzzling.  
  
"Dad died during a ritual, one of the new, stupid priests said that he couldn't do one of the most easy rituals and asked my dad to do it for him. Dad, of course had to agree cause the ritual that guy couldn't do was for Ra and the rest of the gods. Turns out it was a hoax, it was a sacrifice to one of the shadow monsters, to get him to attack the city. The sacrifice backed fire of course after he was unleashed; there was enough strength from my dad to get him out, but not enough to keep around." Seth finished, burying his head into Jono's strawberry scented hair.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Seth." Giving the said boy a warm hug.   
  
"It's ok, what's done is done, and the damn bastard paid his price." Growled Seth.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He tried to summon a shadow monster to attack the city so we sent him to the shadow realm to get eaten by the shadow monsters."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Jono snuggled into Seth more as they stood there for a while. Until Jono decided to break the silence.  
  
"Seth, I think we should go in now or Yami'll be wondering what were doing out here."  
  
"Yea, before he causes some trouble and before he thinks we're screwing each other crazy." Raising an eyebrow suggestively, leaving Jono wordless. So the two set off inside, knowing that Yami was indeed about to cause some trouble.

Inside The Very Bad Camp   
(Well to Jono anyways…)

Every single guard Yami thought was worthy enough to be a palace guard was rejected by the Head who said that 'he isn't good enough' before he pointed to some other guard who was way worse than the one he had chosen. And the worst part was no one was listening to him.  
  
So after 6 rejected guards that the Head rejected and 6 rejected guards that he rejected, The Pharaoh was ready to use his Shadow Magic to blast anyone to the Shadow Realm.  
  
And of course another guard was rejected by the Head, Yami was irked, 7 rejected guards, he was screaming inside, so started glowing ready to use his Shadow Magic on the Head. Of course that was only stopped when Seth and Jono appeared, Seth announcing their arrival.   
  
"YAMI!"  
  
Yami turned around to find an amused Seth and a Jono that was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at Jono?" snapped Yami.  
  
Jono couldn't hold it in; he started laughing real hard before he calmed down a bit, before he was laughing real hard again.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha. L-ook a-around." Laughed Jono really hard, he couldn't calm down, making Seth sweat drop.  
  
Yami looked around and saw a very amusing sight. All the guards finally noticed that Yami was irked and was about to use his Shadow Magic. They were trying to become 'one' with the wall or any inanimate object as far as possible from Yami. Making a circle around Yami.   
  
As for the head, he was on the floor-right below Yami's hand-, sucking on his thumb and bawling like a baby!   
  
"Um…Jono I don't see anything funny here, just very amusing." Smirked Yami.  
  
"Ha-ha w-well, he's usually the almighty one, not scared of anything and everything should be scared of him, it's just funny to see him crying like a baby in front of everyone who's scared of him."  
  
"Uh…right," a mischievous glint appeared in Yami's eyes "so…did u have fun scr-"  
  
"Jono are you all right? Did the other guards hurt you?" A little kid interrupted Yami as he ran to Jono.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi and the other guards didn't hurt me." Replied Jono as the little 'kid' called Yugi gave him a hug. "How's Ryou?"  
  
"Damp, but I'm ok." Came a soft voice.  
  
"that's good…eh…you're not mad at me are you?" Jono said sheepishly.  
  
"No, Jono but do pay attention to your surroundings." Ryou shaking his head.  
  
"Eh...heh."  
  
"Um…Pharaoh Yami, do u still want those guards you picked out?" a very scared voice cried.  
  
"Yes, and throw in Jono." Yami nodded  
  
"Hey, don't make me sound like an object!"  
  
"But you're my object." Seth stated simply, silencing Jono with a long kiss.  
  
Well the Head didn't object to Jono, so Yami found another guard and asked for him.  
  
"He's not go-" started the Head but stopped when he remembered what happened earlier. "Sure."  
  
Yami finished choosing the guards before he turned his attention back to Jono. The fact he was still irked (AN: .love that word) about the interruption earlier by Yugi. Well he was about to tell Yugi off until he saw those big, innocent violet eyes, and that he looked similar to him minus the eyes.   
  
"ooooh, Yami cat got your tongue." Teased Jono.  
  
"Shut up."   
  
Jono laughed.

Some Where In The Camp.

Two figures were wondering around in the shadows at the guard camp until they found the place where they were looking for.  
  
"Bakura-aa, tell me why were doing this again?" whined one of the figures.  
  
The guy named Bakura was annoyed, this was the twenty-something time, his friend asked him. "Ugh, Marik, I told you, we kill the guards Yami has chosen, and then he would have to pick the weaker ones, which we kill, again leaving Yami with no guards." Insert evil, insane laugh.  
  
The guy named Marik sweat dropped. Muttering whatever before they went to scale the building the Pharaoh was in. Both were wearing a black cloak, covering their normal attire. (AN: don't want to describe them but I'm pretty sure u know how they look…)  
  
They finished scaling the building and stopped at a window. Staring through it to find an amusing sight, everyone was cowering away from the Pharaoh and some guy was crying and sucking on his thumb.  
  
"Wow, Yami really knows how to make a scene." Muttered Marik.  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We open the window and then attack."   
  
"Attack with what?"  
  
"With these." Said Bakura showing him a straw.  
  
"Huh?" Marik was confused.  
  
"Why are you so fucking dense today?"   
  
"Must be the wine I had yesterday."  
  
"Ugh…there are needles injected with poison. We shoot 'em they die."   
  
"Oh…"   
  
Bakura averted his attention back to the room. A few minutes passed and the guards Yami chose were seen. Marik was confused because Bakura didn't make a move to kill them at all.  
  
"Ba-akura-a, are you ok? You know the guards just passed by."   
  
"Huh?" Bakura didn't pay any attention to Marik.   
  
_What the hell, Bakura wasn't like this before, it's like he just got a amnesia. Ugh, there goes our plan. And what the hell is he staring at?_ Thought Marik as he followed Bakura's gaze and met a guard. _A guard has Bakura's attention! Unbelievable! But he doesn't look like a guard though...  
_  
"BAKURA" yelled Marik into the mesmerized teen's ear.   
  
"What, do you want now?" snapped Bakura.  
  
"Are we going to attack or what?"   
  
"Yea, yea what ever." Said Bakura, turning back to the window.  
  
"But Bakura they're already outside." Sighed Marik.  
  
"Ok, then." Replied Bakura incoherently.  
  
"Ugh!" Marik gave up and turned his attention to the guard, who has captured Bakura's attention. The guard was…pretty you could say, he had long, spiky white hair, but not as spiky as Bakura's. You could say that this guard was almost identical to Bakura except his eyes were a warmer brown than Bakura's when his were cold. The guard's expression was way warmer than Bakura's too.   
  
The stupid pharaoh was asking something to this blonde guard-who was in the stupid High Priest's arms- and looks like pharaoh also found something to goggle at too.  
  
"So Jono, who is this?" the stupid pharaoh is staring at the little midget.   
  
"Eh…that's Yugi right there and Ryou right there."  
  
"Ryou that's a nice name." Bakura whispered.  
  
_Ok…Bakura must be on something, he's never soft._ Thought Marik.   
  
"So…are you guards?" asked the pharaoh to the little midget.  
  
"No, I'm here because my parents are on a trip and they said I could be here with my cousin Ryou. Ryou is a son of one of the trainers here." Replied Yugi.  
  
"Oh…"   
  
"Pharaoh Yami."  
  
Yami turned around to see the guard they bought along with them.  
  
"Yes Malik."  
  
"The guards are ready, My Lord. We are waiting for your approval before we set back to the palace."  
  
"Good, then wait outside while I wrap things up in here."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Malik walked out, having a pair of violet(1)eyes following him out.   
  
_He is so damn hot!  
_  
It seems that after Yugi had answered Yami, Bakura had finally snapped out of his little mood before he turned to Marik and said,  
  
"It seems that you have found a little pet."  
  
"Shut up, but it also seems you got another obsession coming."   
  
"Hn."  
  
"So what do we do now? The guards are gone with The Pharaoh and High Priest. And with my guard and your obsession." Turning to Bakura.  
  
"We go to the palace!"  
  
"Why? So you could see your obsession?"  
  
"What don't you want to see yours?"  
  
A smirk was shared between Bakura and Marik. They would go to the palace and see if they could kidnap their little bishies! YAY it's over and it sucked too! I had a heart attack trying to write this ugh. ::Faints::  
  
::reborns:: ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL GET ANOTHER HEART ATTACK!!!! O.o  
  
(1)does Marik have violet eyes? Or is that Malik? What are the color of their eyes? I don't remember…must be the heart attack hn oh wells  
  
Please review! 


	3. Nice To Meet You Too pt 1

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Dots are cool so deal with it … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Heh heh ok sorry I'll stop now.  
  
Welcome to the Third Annual Chapter of … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
  
Sorry couldn't resist anyhow as I was saying… Welcome to the Third Annual Chapter of A Thousand Lives to Die…  
  
In this chapter you will experience that and this while you will enjoy Bakura's and Marik's tragic attempts… ok that didn't make any sense but… Yami will be head over heels over a little midget, no offense and all to Yugi fans… -.- And Jou will try his best not to attack who ever tries to get near his Seto, wait crap that's in the NEXT chapter. What I'm trying to say is… … … DOTS ARE COOL! Ok that wasn't it, what I am trying to say is this chapter is pointless and does not lead to the plot… I think… anyways you must be mad at me for telling you what's going to be happening in this chapter, so I'll just shut up and continue to the review responses… … … … … … … …  
  
Um…  
  
To azn-xoxo: no comment for you. P  
  
To lil-Azn56: your cousin is CRAZY.  
  
To Mayu-Kkg: Thank you for the review and don't worry, I didn't take it as a flame.  
  
To Mandapandabug: I think I'm already dead, this is my spirit talking right now. Thanks for helping me with Marik and Malik's eye color.  
  
Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter.  
Oh yes, my apologies for taking so long, I'm getting too lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, simple as that.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, slight Yugi bashing by Bakura and Marik when they call him a midget, Tea/Anzu bashing and Mai bashing…I think? Bad grammar.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou (Seth/Jono) later on Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik and Yami/Yugi.  
  
… … … - time, scene or pov changes.  
  
"Blah…" - talking.  
  
_'Hardy har har'_ – Thinking.  
  
… … …  
  
…::…A Thousand Lives to Die…::…  
  
Chapter Three: Nice To Meet You Too Part 1  
  
Just because Bakura and Marik are the most wanted thieves in Egypt, doesn't mean they're the best at kidnapping. They almost succeeded in capturing their new found bishies. Ok maybe almost isn't the right word, more like FAILED…a million of times.  
  
A million times is a bit over exaggerating, they had tried at least twenty times but each time they ended up with something they didn't want or the attempt just backfired.  
  
They had first tried to capture Ryou first but after a couple of camels, a few mice and a school of goldfishes and a fat lady on the 11th try they gave up so they tried to kidnap Malik instead.  
  
But every time they tried someone would call for the head guard, making the two thieves miss their target. So finally after the 9th try they gave up and decided to head to the palace gardens to see if they could think of a better plan.  
  
But the only good thing is so far is that they haven't been caught yet well actually they haven't seen a palace guard around at all, they saw a couple of servants but none of them were paying attention to them. The two most wanted thieves in Egypt even went unnoticed by one of the High Advisors!  
  
Both Bakura and Marik thought this was strange, I mean they caught that fat lady was probably was a duke's wife or daughter. She was in high status and she didn't complain or screech or do anything else when the net fell on top of her, she looked kind of dazed.  
  
When they reached the garden it was empty. On several occasions, when they sneaked in the palace, they had been to the garden and most of the time there was always servants taming the garden or just admirers admiring the plants.  
  
"Um…Bakura, where is everybody?" asked a confused Marik.  
  
"I have absolutely no clue," muttered Bakura "but at least we can plan in peace."  
  
They went in search of a place were there were a bit more plants before they sat down and started thinking of a plan.  
  
"Ok, let's see," started Marik "Ryou usually hangs out with the midget and Malik hangs around the stables or the courtyard."  
  
Bakura groaned. "That doesn't help one bit you know." He wasn't in a good mood after all the failed attempts at trying to get Ryou.  
  
Marik groaned too.  
  
"How 'bout we try to get Ryou away from the midget and we try to get him to meet with Malik alone and then we capture them." Exclaimed after his groan, punching the air.  
  
"The question is how?" retorted and annoyed Bakura.  
  
They sat there in silence trying to figure out how to get them both alone in the same spot. Soon Bakura's mind started to stray to how bad he wanted Ryou.  
  
_'Ugh, how can Marik be so calm and so… so optimistic right now, (a/n: tch, yea right.) we've tried over a million times already! Ok maybe I'm being a bit too serious about this and all but I really want Ryou, something about him makes me want to know him more and all. He's so cute too, with the soft brown eyes and long silver hair…oh Ra, I sound like a lovesick girl!'_  
  
Marik was in his thinking position… ok he didn't have a thinking position but he WAS thinking… but not about HOW to get Malik, he was thinking about how hot Malik was. He was starting to get to his horny state before he heard somebody approaching where he and Bakura were right now.  
  
"Bakura!" said robber snapped out of hi thoughts to face Marik.  
  
"What?" he snapped back.  
  
"Someone's coming, quick hide."  
  
Both of them dove into a nearby bush and saw the Pharoah, who was talking to the midget, behind them was the High Priest who had an arm wrapped around Jono's waist. You could say they were having a snugglefest. And last of all, behind the priest and guard was Ryou and Malik, talking about what had happened to them today  
  
Both of them were in a slight trance from seeing them.  
  
"How 'bout we just kidnap them now?" asked Marik.  
  
"No, stupid, you sure are desperate, if we do it now we'll get caught." Answered Bakura.  
  
"Tch and like you aren't either."  
  
"Shh, be quiet now, they're talking it might help us." Both stopped talking as they listened to the group talk.  
  
… … …  
  
Yami was getting annoyed by the small snugglefest that was happening behind him.  
  
"Ra! Go get a room you two."  
  
"Gladly!" replied both of them as they jumped into a nearby bush…which was a bad thing mind you…well for Bakura and Marik anyways, the couple was only 2 or 3 bushes away from them.  
  
The group that the couple just left had a big sweat drop on their heads. Three minutes passed and Seth and Jono came out slightly disheveled.  
  
"So…you are done right?" asked Yami.  
  
Seth and Jono shared a knowing smile, knowing that they got Yami annoyed.  
  
"Yes…" two evil smirks crawled up onto their faces.  
  
"And we can continue talking right?" replied Yami not liking the two smirks on both of their faces.  
  
Two nods.  
  
"So Seth, tell me why we have to attend the stupid ball that's happening after two weeks." Turning around not to face the couple.  
  
"…"  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"…"  
  
Sounds were heard. Not talking sounds or laughing sounds but kissing and moaning sounds.  
  
"SETH! JONO!" Yami yelled, turning around.  
  
"Yea?" asked a flushed Seth and Jono.  
  
"I thought you guys said you'll stop." Yami's eye was twitching really badly.  
  
"Yea, we just wanted to annoy you one last time, but then again wouldn't you be like that if you got someone." Laughed Jono.  
  
Jono was looking at Yugi and Yami knew who that 'someone' was as he flushed red. As for Yugi, he was looking at the ground scuffing the dirt. Ryou and Malik they couldn't keep it in longer as they burst, soon enough Seth and Jono joined them, leaving two quiet, red faced porcupine heads staring at the ground.  
  
In the bushes Bakura and Marik were smirking at the embarrassed pharaoh.  
  
'More blackmail." Thought the two.  
  
After the while, Yami finally regained his senses and stuttered out his question again before he was interrupted by the couple making out like bunnies.  
  
"Having I already answered that question enough times." Sighed Seth.  
  
"Yea but I just wanted to know again."  
  
"Because the High Advisors said you need a wife." Yami started whining.  
  
"But how did they plan the damn ball."  
  
"I already answered th--"  
  
"Just answer the damn question High Priest." Interrupted Yami  
  
Seth sighed but he answered the question anyways.  
  
"They could've been planning when you were getting ready for bed and sleeping and definitely when we were out to go get the guards. They knew it took two hours to get there and at least an hour or more to chose the guards and another two to get back. Apparently it took us two and a half hours to chose the guards so six and half hours away from the palace. We left the palace a few hours after dawn so by the time we got back it was already past mid-day. They had enough time to finis planning and send out the invitations. Those high in status in Egypt will come, bringing their 'lovely' daughters for you to dance with." Yami stood there confused.  
  
"Of all the explanations you given me, you just had to explain one that I only half understood." Seth smirked.  
  
"Well maybe, because you already knew the reason why for the ball, so why bother giving you an easy explanation when you can have a hard one."  
  
Everyone was confused and what Seth had just said and his explanation. Suddenly a servant and kneeled in front of Seth and Yami.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami and High Priest Seth?"  
  
"Yes." Both replied.  
  
"The High Advisors would like a word with you."  
  
Yami sighed and Seth replied "tell them that we'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Yes High Priest." The servant got up and bowed before he excited the garden.  
  
"Do we have to go?" whined Yami.  
  
"Yes we do, would you like them to add more _cruelties_ to the ball? And you better be in your pharaoh mood by the time we get there." Mocked Seth as he turned around to Jono giving him a kiss, they whispered something quick before Jono give Seth a hug and kiss before Seth walked out of the gardens.  
  
As for Yami, he gave one last look at Yugi, muttered his goodbyes before he ran out to catch up with Seth.  
  
"So…" started Malik "Jono are you going to stay here 'til Seth comes for you?"  
  
Jono flushed red.  
  
"Um…No I'm going back home to check on my mom and dad."  
  
"Then what are you doing after?" asked Malik innocently.  
  
Jono glared at him. "And why do you care?"  
  
"Relax Jono, I'm only fooling around." Laughed Malik.  
  
Jono huffed.  
  
"So Yugi how was your day?" intervened Ryou before a fight broke out.  
  
"It was good, why?"  
  
"Because the way Yami looks at you, we would've thought you died from all the scrutiny and blushing." Interrupted Jono. (A/N: ok that sounded corny and didn't make sense but who cares. : Sweatdrops: XP)  
"Jono!" said boy laughed  
  
"Just ignore him, Yugi. I asked because Malik and I had a weird day and was wondering if yours was weird too." Said Ryou.  
  
"Oh, no, mine wasn't weird, I had a good day. How come yours and Malik's were weird?"  
  
"You guys enjoy your chat, I'm going home." Came Jono's voice  
  
"Bye Jono."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
"You see," started Malik, "every time we go somewhere, we'd always hear this strangling noise and when I went back to the courtyard after I finished doing something, I passed by Lady Antoine and she wasn't complaining and she's usually whining."  
  
"But that doesn't sound weird."  
  
"Yea, but every time I pass by an object and come back later. There's always a net on top of it."  
  
"Same here, I passed by camel and had dropped something earlier on, so I went back to found it and there was net covering it. Then I heard a splash after I passed by the fountain and there was another net over the fishes." Said Ryou.  
  
Bakura and Marik sweatdropped from hearing this story.  
  
"Oh, that is weird…in a way."  
  
The three sat on the bench Bakura and Marik had occupied a while ago.  
  
"So, Yugi, tell me how it feels to be the start of Yami's attention." Asked Malik.  
  
"…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um…nice I guess."  
  
"Right." Said Malik, winking at Yugi.  
  
"Well Malik, you should also remember that you found the so called guy of your dreams. So don't go picking on poor little Yugi." Marik's heart stopped beating as Ryou said that.  
  
"I have no clue why I still tell you everything." "Well, it's because I'm your best friend."  
  
"...hmpft, I still don't know why I tell you everything." Ryou smiled.  
  
"So, Malik why don't you tell me about your dream guy, you shouldn't leave little old me left in the dark."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, "you know we sound like girls right now."  
  
Malik didn't want to talk about his dream guy right now, the fact that he didn't know him very well wouldn't get Yugi off his back about him. He was starting to hate Yugi right now. ok maybe hate was to strong. More like disliked him.  
  
"Don't change the topic Malik." Said Yugi.  
  
Malik glared at Yugi while he looked up at him innocently. Ryou sensing some tension going around the two interrupted before Malik started something bad with his cousin. (an: did I mention yet that Yugi's Ryou's cousin? If I didn't he is…) Malik may be skinny but he's lean and can make a very nasty bruise.  
  
"Um… Yugi I don't think this is the proper time to ask."  
  
"Why not?" asked Yugi as he turned his head to face Ryou.  
  
"Because you know, Malik's had a long day and all and he must be pretty tired if he doesn't want to tell you."  
  
"oh…." Muttered Yugi, not bothering to hide his disappointment.  
  
Malik gave a relieved sigh and thanked Ryou silently.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them as they sat there quietly until a guard came up and kneeled in front of Malik.  
  
"Master Malik?"  
  
"Yes Shiro, and don't bother to kneel and stop calling me a 'master'."  
  
Shiro was the second in charge of the guards. He had short spiky black hair and had tanned skin. Accompanied with hot emerald eyes and a sexy smile. Bad thing though is that if you crossed him you would be dead or really injured, preferably the latter. You'd only died if you were a huge threat to the pharaoh or something like that.  
  
"One of the High Advisors talked to me and wanted you and I to greet the guests one the night of the ball, at the doors that enter the ballroom." Said Shiro after he stood.  
  
"Right with guy who announces who comes?"  
  
"Yes, and he also wants you to go to the courtyard and stables to keep away any thieves or intruders."  
  
"Did he tell you why he wanted us to do it?"  
  
"No, but I followed him and heard him mutter that everyone will see how strong the head guard and second in charge is…" answered Shiro, "but the part where you have to stand guard, he explained that each guard will get his own section to guard over. You have the courtyard and stables while I have the gardens. The High Advisors gave you two places instead of one because they think you're the most efficient guard."  
  
Malik scoffed, "Suck ups."  
  
Shiro smirked at this. The High Advisors are always sucking up to Malik since what happened one year ago when Malik got promoted to Head Guard. They thought he wasn't worthy enough so they never told him anything to do with the palace's defense. Malik had already known that they hated him since they never told him anything. But he did his own snooping and managed to keep the defense up until soon enough a assassin got in and almost killed one of the dukes that was invited over, but luckily Malik was on guard that time and killed him with one clean cut on the neck. From then on the High Advisors accepted him so they started sucking up but that never changed any of Malik's feelings towards them.  
  
"Malik, the High Advisors have warned all the guards that most of Egypt's thieves have found out about this ball, all of them are on the move to have a chance to kill the Pharaoh. It would be deadly if Marik or Bakura got in, so be careful and on your guard from now 'til everyone leaves the palace."  
  
The two thieves sniggered, at least if they don't get anything they wanted they could get a scoop about the palaces defense system.  
  
Malik nodded. "Is that all?"  
  
"One more thing, the High Advisors want to talk to us about the night of the ball."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How to guest the guests properly."  
  
Malik groaned. _'they're really serious about this whole damn ball, Yami won't even found the right person, hell they don't even know he's gay.'  
_  
"Fine then, let's go before I have more nonsense to endure."  
  
Like that, Malik left with Shiro and a disappointed Marik. A weird silence was in the air after they left because Yugi didn't get to know who Malik liked. But he got a great idea in his head and he asked it out to Ryou.  
  
"So…Ryou, who do YOU like?"  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow? Since when did Yugi start prying?  
  
"Nobody."  
  
Yugi pouted. "Aw, come on Ryou I'm sure you like someone?"  
  
"No I don't." Truth was he did like somebody but he didn't feel like telling Yugi since he was being all pry-ish. "So what are you going to be doing the night of the ball?" asked Ryou changing the subject?  
  
Yugi pouted but didn't argue with the change in the conversation. "I guess hang out with Jono or something if he decides to go."  
  
"He's not gong?"  
  
"Yea, he told me about what happened last time there was a ball, Lady Mai was all over him, even though she knew he was with Seth."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were in another silence until Yugi's stomach growled.  
  
"Hmm, we should go now, you must be hungry, I'm guessing?"  
  
Yugi nodded his and they left the garden to grab some food. Bakura was burning holes into Ryou's ass with an amused Marik. They waited a while more before they got out of their hiding spot and stretched their stiff muscles. They both smirked, they had got enough information, even if it wasn't much of a help. Now all they needed is to wait until the night of the ball and then they'll make their move.  
  
…  
  
The sun was setting as Malik and Shiro finished talking with the High Advisors, they said their goodbyes to the High Advisors and to each other as they went their own directions. Marik was still unhappy about what happened earlier with Yugi, so he left the palace grounds, to go to his favorite tree on top of the hill to think.  
  
It was a lie that he didn't like someone, he did, but you see he never met him before. He caught a glimpse of him today after the ride back from the camp. He just got this nice feeling when he saw him near the fountain. For all he knew could be ugly and a bastard. That was what he first thought but until he saw these hot, violet eyes and knew he wasn't. The only reason he didn't tell Yugi was because it'll be Q & A after. Ryou knew, but Ryou hardly pries.  
  
Malik sighed as he watched the sun go down from where he sat on the tree, he wasn't in the mood because he wanted to see this mysterious guy, he was sad about that but it was also because of the damn High Advisors, they spent a lot of time sucking up to him before they even started telling them about the ball and what they had to do.  
  
After the sun went down, Malik was still sitting atop of the tree. He wanted to not think right now, but no matter what his mind would always wander to the pair of violet eyes.  
  
"I hope…I'll see you soon…" he whispered as he jumped down from the tree and began walking back to the palace.  
  
…  
  
Window of Lady Antoine  
  
Lady Antoine sat on her window sill as she stared at Malik, as he came in the palace gates. It had been very long, since the first day she had eyes for Malik. She never told anyone, because her parents wanted her to marry the pharaoh. So all she could do was make up stupid fantasies about Malik and her, happily ever after.  
  
"I hope mama would be mad that I've fallen for the Head guard instead of the pharaoh, I don't even like him, and his hair is too…spiky."  
  
….  
  
I AM FINALLY DONE!!!!! : dances :  
  
I am sorry if it was really bad cause I'm pretty sure it was… and I hope it wasn't so boring… Anyways have a good day and review!  
  
Happy Thanksgivings everybody! 


End file.
